Optical point to multipoint networks are well known the field of communications networking. Optical beat interference (OBI) is an important performance impairment effect due to collision of optical signals from two or more optical transmitters with the same wavelength that are simultaneously received by a single shared optical receiver. What is needed is a technology to prevent collision of optical signals at the single shared optical receiver to solve the problem of optical beat interference.